Summerbreeze
by Mac Granger
Summary: Jane and Maura take a break from Boston.


**Disclaimer: **Jane and Maura are not mine.

* * *

It was one of those days.

You know, one of those days where the sun shines, the birds sing, and everything is perfect.

Today was perfect.

Walking along the waterfront, Jane felt like she could breathe for the first time in a very long time.

It had been Cavanaugh's idea that she take a break. He had politely suggested that she needed some time off. She had of course insisted that she was fine. Jane Rizzoli was always fine. So what if she couldn't remember the last time she had slept the whole night through. This was her job. She would not be told that she couldn't hack it. Cavanaugh had then not so politely told her that she'd be stuck on desk duty for a month if she didn't at least take a few days off.

She hadn't taken the ultimatum well, but as always Maura had calmed her in that way she had. She'd in fact been downright giddy at the news. Next thing Jane knew she and Maura had packed a bag each and were driving. They hadn't picked a destination. Hadn't even discussed what they'd like to do. They'd just got in Maura's car and driven out of Boston.

Jane had found herself quickly warming to the forced vacation. It was impossible not to with Maura sat next to her, a wide smile on her face. The wonderfully smart M.E's enthusiasm was catching. She was almost dizzy at the thought of taking a few days off with the oft surly Detective. Jane found herself wondering why she hadn't suggested this before. Wondered what else her stubbornness and pride was stopping her from doing; but she was here now, and she was committed to enjoying herself.

They'd driven for hours, the radio on low in the background. The scenery flew past the window and the two women conversed with a practiced ease. They spoke about all manner of things. They'd spoken until their throats were dry and the sun was setting. They had pulled into the next beachfront town they came across.

They had been there for three days now. Three days of the seven Jane had agreed to before she'd set out. Suddenly seven days didn't seem enough. Suddenly she wanted to call Cavanaugh and ask if she could use up more of her unused holiday days that had stacked up over the years.

She would have seriously considered it too, but Maura wouldn't be able to stay here with her; and really, what was the point without Maura? The Chief Medical Examiner had arranged her week off last minute, and had with much reservation and doubt left Dr. Pike in charge during her absence. She wouldn't want to leave him in charge any longer than necessary. Jane decided she would have to arrange a vacation with Maura again sometime soon, but with enough notice that Maura would be able to sort out a much more suitable replacement in her absence.

The days had been leisurely and carefree. Long walks through the beautiful streets, hours spent sat outside the beachfront cafes drinking coffee and sharing their thoughts on whatever topic Maura decided she wanted to talk about that day, they'd explored the local shops, Jane giving herself over to the experience with a minimum amount of fuss. Just grumbling enough to make sure Maura didn't use the experience against her when they got back to real life, so she wouldn't find herself being dragged out on endless shopping trips for clothes and shoes she had little interest in.

There was a great little antique store that had caught Maura's attention. It was filled to the brim with ancient knick knacks that looked like they could tell a million different stories. They'd spent an exorbitant amount of time in there, Maura flitting from piece to piece, her educated eye assessing, inspecting, and appreciating. She had eventually walked to the till; mind made up, with an intricately carved jewellery box that was beautiful. Jane had taken the box from her hands and insisted on paying for it. It had cost a small fortune, but the smile Maura had graced her with was worth it.

Now, walking along the beach front, Jane watched as Maura walked ahead of her. The sun was shining down from a perfect clear blue sky, and a light breeze came off the ocean waves stopping the heat from being stifling. In sandals and a white sundress made of some impossibly light material, Maura looked beautiful as her hair lightly danced in the breeze. The sun made her honey-blonde tresses look golden, and Jane had an overwhelming urge to run her hands through the perfect waves.

She watched as her best friend came to a stop and pulled off her sandals, digging her toes into the sand. She watched as her friend turned to her, a wide smile in place, joy dancing in her eyes. She watched as the waves lapped at her friends toes. She watched as Maura giggled as she walked further into the water, the waves pushing at her, making her wobbly on her feet.

At some point, Jane wasn't entirely sure when, she found herself sat in the sand, knees tucked under her chin, watching. She found herself captivated. What had started out as innocent observation had become a hungry need to take in all that was Maura Isles.

She wondered how someone who had spent most of her life so alone, was so loving, so giving. She wondered how Maura could look so carefree. How she could still look at the world with such wonder and joy. Jane marveled at the miracle that was Maura Isles' continued presence in her life. She had lived through so much darkness, and yet she was blessed warmest light that a person could ever need, Maura.

Looking at the water, Jane saw that Maura had retreated from the waves a little. The water once more only lapping at her toes. Her inquisitive hazel eyes were looking out to the horizon, her mind a million miles away.

Getting to her feet, Jane slowly approached her best friend, stopping just behind her. Maura gave no indication that she had noticed Jane's approach or felt her presence at her back, but after a minute of standing motionless together, Maura leaned back into Jane's lean form. The taller woman said nothing, just wrapped her arms around the person that meant everything to her. Resting her head on Maura's shoulder she heard a content sigh escape her lips. Jane smiled in satisfaction.

"Four more days isn't enough." It's not much more than a whisper in the honey-blondes ear.

Maura doesn't reply, merely pulls Jane's arms tighter around her abdomen and pushes back into her a little more.

Time passes, and when they tire of standing they sit together in the sand, Maura between Jane's legs. Their previous positions assumed, Jane's arms wrapped firmly around the petite woman, head on her shoulder.

Inhaling her scent, Jane finds it calming, a soothing balm to her weary soul. Before they know it, the sun is setting and a spectacular array of colours are reflecting off the water's surface and spreading across the sky. Somehow they've managed to while away an entire day, and yet it felt like mere moments.

Maura gently extricates herself from her warm protective embrace and gets to her feet. Jane watches as she stretches out the kinks sitting in one place for so long has caused, then takes the hand offered to her. Pulled to her feet, Jane is met with a gentle smile and a slight questioning look, but she refuses to think too much about it, refuses to acknowledge what could cause a thousand different questions to run rampant through her mind. She chooses simply to be.

Entwining her fingers with Maura's before they can slip away, she tugs gently to start the walk back to their accommodation, and with a warm lingering smile brings the impossibly soft hand to her lips, kissing the smooth skin for a moment.

A dazzling sunset at their backs, Jane and Maura only have eyes for one another.


End file.
